


Explored Desires

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Experimental Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Slight Power Play, Violence, Virgin!Chrollo, gentle kisses, i forgot about nen lmao, thats it, thats the fic, the sex is bad but hisoka's rose tinted glasses make him think its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: After years of chasing Chrollo, Hisoka finally gets to take him. Well...not in a fight though.





	Explored Desires

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of an experimental fic for me, since I played around with different tenses a lot here, this fic is mostly in present tense, so I hope it's not too confusing. I also challenged myself to see if I could pull off something simplistic, if you will, using more movement, thoughts, poetic elements, and less dialogue (which is what I usually cling to). I also wanted to gain a sense of time lost and selective focus with what I chose to reveal here and what I didn't. I tried to stay close to the type of stuff I usually write, similar themes and nods from other works can be seen here, but I also focused way more on hisoka’s POV than usual. I hope it turned out okay, please go easy on me lol

“Are you a virgin, Chrollo?~”

That was the question that brought them here. To a tiny little bedroom in one of Chrollo’s run-down apartments right smack in the middle of Meteor; Hisoka lying on top of Chrollo and kissing him senseless. 

That’s where they were at now. 

They had known each other for half a decade, and they had definitely never done anything like this before. 

They had been getting a little too close. Hisoka had been chasing him around the world, and often they would both get tired. Their talks with one another started to border on personal as time went on. It had to be that way when your whole world became one person. Nothing else mattered. Certainly not the mutant ants on the news channel Hisoka didn’t watch. 

Hisoka had always played his cards right, had asked the right questions at just the right time. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted, and Chrollo just ... let him. If only to see what he would do. 

Hisoka expanded Chrollo’s curiosity in ways he never expected. Chrollo didn’t think much of sex before, but Hisoka was sex on legs. He lived for strong people to satisfy his needs, whether that be found through fights or more amorous pleasures.

Hisoka is intriguing, Chrollo thinks. His looks don’t hurt either. They both enjoy pushing each other buttons to see what the other will do first. 

When Hisoka had asked him the question, maybe it was his curiosity that gave him the sudden desire. Maybe it was just Hisoka. He doesn’t know, but he knew saying “Yes” would lead him somewhere interesting. 

If the word got back to the other Troupe members that he had allowed Hisoka to take his virginity, they might question his sanity, but he was never truly sane to begin with. 

Chrollo enjoyed forbidden fruit the most. The poison plant you aren’t allowed to touch, but that is so satisfying to the eyes. The big bright fish that swallows you whole in the depths of the deep blue. Those things never scared him. Nothing did. 

Chrollo always got what he wanted, even if he knew he was playing with fire, or walking right into the jaws of the beast. 

“How do you want to do this?” Hisoka whispers into his ear in a warm reassuring way that makes Chrollo want to smack him for being so presumptuous. “I can be gentle~” 

Chrollo grabs his shoulder roughly; his fingertips feel so hot against Hisoka’s skin. He flips them over with a swift force, and suddenly he is looking over Hisoka, situated right between his legs. 

Hisoka is a larger man than Chrollo, but he somehow manages to look caged lying under him. His hair falling in wild strands, his eyes darting across exposed flesh. Chrollo leans down close. He looks at the subtle blush that spreads across Hisoka’s skin that he knows he would never admit was there. 

“I get to fuck you...okay?”

Hisoka’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise, but then he smiles, sharp and cat-like. 

Hisoka isn’t all too used to being fucked, but he wouldn’t dare let Chrollo know that. He would take him anyway he could. If Chrollo wanted to fuck him every day he would agree. He wanted him, at this moment in his life, more than anything. 

He felt embarrassingly lightheaded to have even gotten this far with him. 

“Perfectly okay~” 

—

“I don’t have any lube, but something tells me you won’t mind the stretch.”

Hisoka laughs at Chrollo’s honesty. The man knows him well enough to know his preference for pain. 

For a thief, Chrollo isn’t very good at using his hands. His inexperience is obvious, and his movements are clumsy and a little rushed, but Hisoka can’t help but to find it endearing. 

It’s just proof of Hisoka’s effect over him. His lips curl up in amusement at every lousy prod. 

He imagines Chrollo probably always thought his big soft hands were made just for holding books and waving symphonies, not for fingering your ex-subordinate after a long and tiring chase. 

When Chrollo finally pulls off his own pants, Hisoka is mesmerized. His cock is big and swollen, and unlike Hisoka’s, it is uncut. Luckily for both of them, they will fit together much smoother this way. 

Hisoka praises him over how “pretty~” his cock is while he touches him, and Chrollo feels his ego expand just a bit more. 

Chrollo likes praise. Hisoka makes a mental note. 

—

Chrollo fucks into him slow at first. He is more nervous than he lets on. His hand on Hisoka’s hip is shaking, and Hisoka is so tight around him, he feels he might just yell. 

It’s quite cute, Hisoka thought, watching him choke and stumble on uneven thrusts. They aren’t coming along as well as he had hoped, but it still feels good, and Hisoka knows even the thought of Chrollo being inside him right now could send him over the edge any moment he needed it to. 

“You’re doing so well, Baby~” Hisoka coos at him in encouragement. He tries to keep the moan out of his voice. 

Chrollo pins his wrist down in return, and wraps a hand around his throat with unexpected force. His breath on Hisoka’s cheek sends a fiery heat to Hisoka’s belly when he speaks:

“You mock me again...I will break you.”

Chrollo doesn’t enjoy being patronized, it seems. Hisoka makes another mental note. 

“Sounds tempting~” Hisoka finally moans out. He was always quite the brat. 

“I was being considerate, but if you don’t want that ...” 

It was like flipping a switch inside him. Or maybe he just fully realized that it was Hisoka he was fucking and not someone in need of tender love and care. 

Chrollo decided to pick up the pace, slamming into him like an animal. 

Hisoka would feel sorry for the neighbors if he were capable of it. 

—

Hisoka doesn’t know how long they have been at it. He lost track of time after his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he started drooling on the pillows. 

He was flipped over at one point, and now Chrollo is taking him from behind. He knows his makeup has probably smeared off by now. He can see the stains on the pillow. It will be gone when they finish simply from how hard he’s being pressed into the bed, but he could care less. 

They’re both surprised a board hasn’t broken from underneath them. 

Hisoka cums loudly and suddenly as Chrollo pounds into him with such brutality, his thighs can’t stop shaking afterward. There is a silent unbiased acknowledgment that he truly doesn’t know if anyone else would be able to take this. 

“You should be grateful I had the courtesy to let you cum first.”

Hisoka wants to roll his eyes and call him out for being a condescending asshole, but he doesn’t trust himself to speak just yet, and frankly he is impressed Chrollo could keep it up for this long without spilling himself.

Chrollo continues as Hisoka just lies there, feeling every inch of his hard cock thrust inside his body. It was strange feeling it without the lust clouding his mind and the tension in his loins. Despite the fact his body was being used, it made it almost more intimate. Hisoka can feel Chrollo lean further down as he got closer, the sweat of his chest barely an inch above his back before they finally connect. It was warm and Chrollo’s muscles felt tight, and Hisoka loved every second of it. 

He wants to encourage Chrollo to cum, but he is growing attached to this feeling of awareness, even if the hard cock thrusting into him is starting to feel more than uncomfortable. Chrollo is a mess above him, and it makes him feel powerful to have the man so unhinged in desperation while he, in return, feels so relaxed and satiated. 

“You’re mine.” Chrollo says it out of nowhere. It’s lustful nonsense, they both know, but Hisoka smiles anyway. 

“I am no one’s~” he answers back. His throat feels like he swallowed glass.

“You’ve been chasing me for years. Even when I was right in front of you...you wanted this for so long” 

“I wanted your death for so long~” Hisoka corrects him in a snippy fashion. 

“And now look at you...lying under me, moaning like a bitch, taking my cock instead. Giving yourself to me.”

“You Bastard. How dare you. If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be a virgin.” Hisoka grits his teeth. 

He feels a spike of hatred for Chrollo. He vividly imagines slitting his throat with a playing card for the umpteenth time. 

At the end of it Chrollo cums inside him, but Hisoka doesn’t mind. It takes him a minute to pull out. Hisoka thinks he must be admiring his position. It is the first time he has experienced it before after all. 

When Chrollo does pull out, Hisoka turns over, and kisses him something fierce. It’s the first time they have actually locked lips and Hisoka melts into it despite himself. He doesn’t get kisses often, and Chrollo tastes so sweet. Addicting even. 

Maybe it was because he had wanted him so badly for so long, but Hisoka doesn’t want to give Chrollo the satisfaction of knowing it was the best fuck he’s ever had. In reality, without the rose tinted glasses, it had been quite sloppy. 

Chrollo fucked him hard, but he wasn’t too skilled at hitting the sweet spots. Hisoka would be happy to let him practice some more. 

“I’m your first~” Hisoka hums to himself pleasantly. He kisses the corner of Chrollo’s mouth in a gentle and delicate manner, almost refusing to touch. “You never forget your first.”

“Were you afraid I would forget you? How surprisingly sentimental of you, Hisoka.” Chrollo teases him. 

His eyes look heavy, like he is ready to pass out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

“How can you be so cruel and yet so sweet?~” Hisoka whines playfully. 

Chrollo rolls over so they are both lying side by side. He stares at the ceiling. 

“You were also a Spider.” 

Hisoka knows that fact means a lot more to Chrollo than it does to him. Family, and all that. 

“Unlike you, I don’t like to dwell on the past~” 

“What about when this becomes the past? Will you ever dwell on it then?” 

Hisoka sighs. Smitten by such cleverness. 

“Perhaps~” he admits. 

They don’t talk again. Ten minutes go by before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> when you got writer’s block, so you just write the same two characters fuckin’ in a room for the hundredth time AKDJSKJS
> 
> LISTEN UP CHROLLO'S DICK GOT A TURTLENECK 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want: @iluvchrollo


End file.
